


Hot like fire

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: I'm working on something longer for Choey day, but it's not really done yet, and I noticed that there's a lot of utterly adorable, and a lot of kissing and snuggling and loving in the things I've seen posted so far, which are all great, but there's something missing. There's  not a whole lot of, well, fucking. And Choey? Man, that's *hot*!  So I commited a drabble as an excuse for thinking about that some more ;p





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on something longer for Choey day, but it's not really done yet, and I noticed that there's a lot of utterly adorable, and a lot of kissing and snuggling and loving in the things I've seen posted so far, which are all great, but there's something missing. There's not a whole lot of, well, fucking. And Choey? Man, that's *hot*! So I commited a drabble as an excuse for thinking about that some more ;p

Chris was burning up beneath his skin, like fireworks and sparklers; deep, ferocious heat … Fuck. Oh fuck, yes! Beneath him, Joey threw his head back, mouth open, and Chris' nails dragged slick tracks down Joey's back before digging in to his hips again, bracing for another thrust, and another. Fuck! This was what he missed, when he watched the jocks in the sports bar, and then took one of their pretty blond chicks home. None of them, not even the fantasies, came close to this, burned up like this, cock deep in Joey's ass, self deep in Joey's heart.


End file.
